The deepest of green and richest of hazel
by pimpim girl 97
Summary: When Blaine Anderson-Stark first meet the mysterious Sebastian Smythe he didn't expect to fall for him. Neither did he expect to find out that said Sebastian Smythe isn't even from this world. What will happen when Sebastian decides to go back home? Will things ever be the same? TW: Suiced attempt.
1. Prologue

**Hi and Welcome to this story!**

**This is the beginning to a multichapter story, and I know that the prologue is very short, but the first chapter will be longer. I don't have the rights (own) any of the charecters in this story :P**

There really isn't anything compared to the midnight moon in Blaine's eyes. He would often stand and let the light wash over him.

It's a really beautiful picture, the moon shining down on a teenage boy. Who just stands there, trying to see beyond his own opinion, to see what everyone else could see about him.

He usually would smile and blush thinking of a boy with the most magnificent green eyes. A boy that left mere moments ago. Left him to go home, back to where he came from. Taking all of the happiness and life in Blaine with him.

Because what is left of someone when the only one they've ever truly cared for leaves?

That's right nothing, you become a shell, a void, empty and hollow. You don't even notice the way the stars are twinkling, or how a thick fog was starting to slowly move across the backyard of the house. You don't even know that the phone lying on the counter in the kitchen is buzzing, waiting for you to pick up.

But you don't care as you lean over the edge of the balcony and look down. Numb is the only thing you feel as you climb over the railing. You can hear something approaching and see a flash in the distance. You hear someone inside the house begging you to clam down and come back inside, you don't listen.

The last thing you see is a flash of red and gold.

Then you jump.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is chapter 1 Which as promised is longer then the prologue ;P There is no Sebastian in this chapter but he'll be coming around i the next one. Blaine will also apper a bit more in the next chapter :) I still don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

Tony stark is a man with many quirks, he is also told to be a man without a heart. A picture perfect idea for how an arrogant billionaire should behave. Sure Tony isn't so beyond himself that he can't admit to being arrogant from time to time, but everybody have their flaws is Tony's saying. So he doesn't really give a damn when the tabloids write whole spreads about things that are so far from the truth it ain't even funny. He doesn't care when people blame him for wars and helping create a society filled with terror and violence. Things went on that way for some time.

The public having their opinion on Tony's life style, and the man himself living how he wants to. Because why should he care for what others think of him? He's the one who invents the weapons keeping their country safe. In his own opinion he deserves to live his life how the hell he wants to, why should he have to change his living because he made money on his products.

'_It really is all kinds of ridiculous that __I have act like something I'm not for their sakes__' _

He would complain to his assistant Pepper Potts when she reminded him to keep appearance up for the public eye. Pepper gave up trying to convince Tony after some time, since he simply wouldn't listen to her reasonings. He felt he had nothing to hid so why was his "image" so damn important? The answer was that it wasn't.

* * *

But all of that changed one evening in june when there was a knocking on the door.

Pepper and Tony had been in the middle of dinner sitting in the living room with candles lit thanks to the storm that had whipped out all electricities in the house and near by neighborhood.

Which was part of the reason why the knocking on the door came really unsuspected. Since the strom outside was the worst one they had seen in a while. Either way Tony and Pepper made their way to the front door. Hoping that it was Obadiah coming by for an unsuspected visit.

When they reached the entrance hall they heard a car starting and the headlights of it shown inside the house. Convinced it was just some kids that had nothing better to do then to try and pull a prank on the famous Tony Starks. They decided to retrieve back into the living room, and that was when they hear, someone or something, crying out right on the other side of the door.

Surprisingly Tony is the first one to move. As he almost throws himself at the door, flinging it open. Outside on the porch step of the house, lies a basket full of blankets and Tony can barely make out a tiny head of black curls in the mass of them. The child lets out another cry and stretch out it's tiny arms. Tony Doesn't waste a second as he leans down and collect the basket in his arms. He then rushes back inside ignoring Pepper as she asks him whats wrong.

He somehow ends up in the kitchen, putting the basket on the counter and ever so slowly starts to unravel the blankets surrounding the child. After each layer he realizes how tiny the baby actually is. When he comes down to what he assumes is the last layer he finds a letter writen on it in a neat handwriting is Tony's name. Tony unfolds the letter and reads:

_Dear Tony_

_This letter is from Annabelle, though I'm pretty sure you can't recall our time together. Hence don't really know who I am. But it's okay, since I, nor you ever wanted anything more then to spend one night together. Still that was proven hard when I found myself pregnant with your child. _

_I didn't find out I was pregnant until the 7th week. So at that time you had already left town and I couldn't get a hold of you. Or rather didn't want to, Because I had a feeling that if you knew of the child while he was unborn you would insist on a relationship and that is something neither of us want. _

_There was also the fear that the people handling your "publicity" would see this as a scandal, as we would never get married. But what I feared most was that they/you would force me to make an abortion. Therefore I just couldn't make contact with you._

_So I sayed away. Confident that I could do this, that I could raise our child on my own. But in the end, after he was born and I held him for the first time, I didn't feel anything. No maternal instincts, no love, nothing. That was when I made up my mind to give him back to you, his father. I just hope you can love him the way I never could. _

_So that little boy in the basket is your son, he's only your son. You see, when I were carrying him I think I did it for you. Out of guilt or something I assume. Cause who knows if you would ever decide to settle down and have kids? Maybe someday in the future, I don't know. But even though I can't feel anything for him and you might not even want him, this child is a blessing. _

_I know it's wrong of me to just drop him of like this, but he deserves a good life, and that is sadly something that I can't offer him. In the bottom of the basket is all the nescessary information. His birth certificate to be more exact. I know that you probably won't believe this when you first read it, I myself had a hard time believing I had gotten pregnant with your son in the first place. But he is your son, and I have a feeling you know that in your heart._

_Please don't try and contact me. I have really thought about this and my decision is final. As well you should never lie to him about his birth and me abandoning him, it has nothing to do with him. _

_I wish both of you a lifetime of happiness._

_Love _

_Annabelle _

Tony dropped the letter on the counter and looked down into the basket again. This time knowing that the child in it was his own. Because he held no doubt about that, not after reading Annabelle's letter and actually looking at the child. The Child that were his son. A child he hadn't known of until mere moments ago.

He stood there shell shocked and didn't even notice when Pepper came up next to him, picking up the letter and reading it herself. Pepper's comforting hand on his shoulder was what brought him back to the present, and it was then he notice the lone tears sliding down his cheek.

"It's going to be okay Tony. Alright? We'll work through this and everything will work out. You'll see" Pepper comforts and Tony can't help but really hope that the words spoken are true.

He allows himself some more time to try and comprehend the overwhelming news. Then he looks down at the baby with a smile on his face. Because this was his son, and he would be damned if that kid wasn't going to have it all, which included the father he deserved. Tony knew he could be that father. Be the dad that his own father never were for him. He steals one last look at the now sleeping baby, his now sleeping _son__. _

With tentative arms Tony reached out for the petite little baby. Tony pulled his son out of the basket very carefully, and then let him rest in his arms. He really was tiny lying in his fathers arms for the first time.

Tony had accidentally woken the child up when he lifted it. Therefore as Tony looked down, he was meet with the most brilliant hazel eyes. Squinting and blinking, the baby looked up at his father for the very first time.

* * *

"Hey there little guy. Aren't you precious? Yes, you are! Are you tired? I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just this is my first time ever seeing you. Also those blankets were pretty cold and I'm warm so now you don't need to freeze any more. No, you'll never need to freeze anymore. Do you want to know why? Well it's really simple actually, you see I'm your daddy and I'll always protect you, no matter what." Tony babbles in a breathless whisper feeling so much love for the infant in his arms. He continues to talk to his son but this time it's a bit more like he's cooing over everything his son does.

I wakes from my pleasant dream by a hand shaking my shoulder and I'm brought back to the horrible present. It was taunting really, to dream of the first day I meet my son, when he might be taken away from me forever. Trying to get a grip of myself I look around I see that the waiting room of the hospital is empty, except for the once who's here with me of course, Waiting for Blaine. As I Turn to see who awoke me I'm meet with the god of thunder's chest.

"Brother Tony I am very regretful for your younglings illness. How is brother Blaine? I was told he feel from a balcony." Thor mumbles into my hair as he holds his arms around me, squeezings a bit to tight. I'm tempted to make a comment about social boundaries but now doesn't seem like the time for joking around.

Thor is the last one of the Avengers to arrive at the hospital, and I feel grateful for their presence here. Seeing as when I got here alone it was almost unbearable. Not knowing what was going on cause those freaking doctors refused to tell me anything. I didn't even know if Blaine was alive or slowly dying on the operation table. It scared me to death. Then Pepper arrived along with Happy. Pepper had run up to were I sat still in my Iron man suit. She didn't ask how he was, if I knew anything or lied to me and said it would all be okay. She just held me as I broke down.

"He didn't fall Thor, he jumped and we only know that Blaine made it out of his surgery alright, but is still unconscious." I mutter resigned, feeling hollow and numb thinking back to my son's unnaturally twisted limbs as he lay unmoving on the cold ground. Thor's confusion is obvious as he huffs and let go of me. His face resembles the one of a childs discomfort and stubbornness. At least he's trying to understand, I think to myself.

"I don not understand. Why would he jump? Was there someone chasing him. Did he not know that he might have died form that fall?" The question I've been asking myself for the past five hours its the once Thor now asks me. I feel even more helpless when he asks me compeared to when I was only asking them to myself. Because I don't even how to begin answering those questions.

"Well, buddy, he wanted to die. He was trying to k-k-kki-" I can't finish my sentence before loud sobs erupts from deep within my chest, and the tears stars flowing anew. In a flash Pepper is back, holding on to me as I contineu to cry. I hear Bruce trying to explain to Thor what happened in the most sensitive way he can.

After sometime everyone falls silent. The only sounds heard are sniffles and sobs as each and everyone try to grasp what has happened, not that anyone successes. We stay like that until a doctor in a white robe rushes out from the doors leading to the "only authorized individuals allowed" area. She stops right in front of us and says in a breathless voice:

"Mr. Stark! Your son has regained consciousness, and you are aloud to see him now."

**So that's it for now. **

**If you have time please tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again! :) Sorry for the delay of this but life kind of happened ;) Well I at least decided to sit down and finish writing chapter 2. I will try to have regular updates from now on. Also I feel the need to apologize beforehand about the quality of this chapter, my little brother was in the room while I was writing and it got pretty hard to concentrate :/ If you have any questions feel free to ask :D Btw I don't own any of these characters or anything else for that matter. Okay, hope you enjoy. **

My heart has never pounded as fast in my chest as when I am running down the corridor towards Blaine's hospital room. Everything around me stops to matter and it slows down when I see the sign for room 802. Even though I have been still for hours I run as fast as my tired legs can take me to the room. I don't waste a second before I throw the door open and scurry inside.

The first thing I notice is how tiny my Blaine looks, broken and bruised. I am instantly reminded of the night I found him outside my door, how small he was and how fragile he seemed. There is a lump in my throat as I try and hold back the tears threatening to fall, but it is not tears of sadness but rather relief that I didn't lose him, that he's still here though I couldn't be there to save him from himself.

"Hey there champ. How'ya doing?" I utter nervously taking a hesitant step forward. Blaine's head snap up at the sound of my voice and his golden hazel eyes start to brim up with tears.

"D-dad, I'm so so so s-sorry" Blaine whimpers and I run forward and wrap my arms around him as gently as I can while wearing an iron suit.

"shh Blaine it's okay, you're okay. Just never scare me like this again, you know I can't live without you kiddo. Neither can Pepper, Happy or anyone you've ever met. Whatever is hurting you, I promise we can work through it together, as long as you never hurt yourself again okay?" I whisper in to my sons curly hair, rocking him back and forth as I talk. After I'm done talking I feel Blaine nod his head against my shoulder and a whispered "okay", then he pulls away and sits back, but he interlocks his hands with one of mine.

After sitting in silence for some time Blaine shakes his head softly and then says:

"I assume that you now want to know why I tried to kill myself?"

"Yeah I would appreciate that as a matter of fact" Though I say it in a joking matter I feel my pulse speed up at the prospect of getting to know what has caused my son to try and take his life.

"Well it's kind of a long story so get comfortable" Blaine says and I shift in my seat. When I look up I see Blaine staring at me expectantly so I nod for him to go a head. As I lean back and get ready to hear what is probably going to be one of the worst stories of my life I can't help but thinking that my suit has never felt as much of a burden as now. Knowing that I was of doing my duties as iron man while failing my duties as a father hits me hard.

It shines like silver, is my first thought when I exits the so called Allikar*. I find it strange that it hasn't changed since last I was here, that even though so much has changed it still remained the same. Remembering all those times I ran around here as a child with Odin looking on from a distance as Thor continue to try and catch me to no avail.

The sheer beauty of Asgard during midnight helps soothe my breaking heart, but only for a moment. Because as soon as I close my eyes I can only see Blaine's hazel once filled with tears. I can only hear his desperate cries as I lean on the wall of the Allikar trying to keep my breathing steady.

"_Please don't go Bas." _

"_I l-love you!" _

"_Why are you doing this, to me? To us?" _

"_I know you love me too." _

"Sebastian? Is that you?"

I'm brought from my thoughts by a very familiar voice. The voice is loud in the otherwise quiet landscape. Turning my head I'm met with the concerned eyes of Thor. His stature changes drastically when he sees my face. Figures, I must look like shit.

"Hey there dude. What's up?" As I look up I can see Thor's look of confusion and bewilderment, Thor's reaction to my languages amuses me some, but any amusement switches to somberness as I recall why I am here.

"Brother Sebastian, what is the causing of your mournings" Thor says, quieter and softer than I have ever heard him speak in my life, but his gentle voice only makes me feel worse. Because I can only recall Blaine's soft sleepy voice so gentle it felt like it would break if anything moved or caused a change. My wandering thoughts stop abruptly as I remember that Blaine isn't mine anymore, that his sleepy morning voice isn't for me to hear, but some mortal Blaine would deem worthy. It's with that thought that I finally break and I start crying hysterically, not even caring anymore.

Thor rushes towards me and holds me steady as I almost tumble over. He doesn't let go though but keeps a hold of me and shakes my shoulder gently. I look up at the god and am met with the most concerned eyes I have ever seen.

"You called me here" I finally rasp out between sobs. At this Thor pulls me into his chest and here is the Thor I know the one hugging me way to hard to be healthy if I was a mortal.

"Brother what has happened to you? You coming home should be joyous news, not news to cause you tears. Will you come inside so we can talk more of this matter? I am sure seeing Mother again will make your aching souls calm some, even if it is not by much." Thor says with his as usually booming voice, although it is a lot more quiet then in normal cases.

"Yeah, let's go"

As we walk towards asgard together I think that nothing will make the pain go away completely, but the feeling of being back to the place that was my home for so long helps soothe it a little. Asgard isn't my home anymore though, my home is a petite boy with black unruly hair, the most beautiful smile and a voice of an angel. Nothing will make what I did undone so there is no need to dwell on it anymore Blaine is the past and Asgard the future.

"So tell me Thor what have you been up to? Has there been any big changes around here?" I ask after some time my voice still wavering a bit from the tears, but Thor decides to answer my question instead of trying to lurk out the truth of why I am so upset. My mind drifts as Thor gives a wide description of what has changed in Asgard since my departure, but he doesn't seem to notice.

***Allikar is the replacement of the bifrost in my story, Because I think that they would rebuild the bifrost in some form after it was destroyed and the got the teseract (don't know how it's spelled, sorry). **

**In the next chapter you will get to know more about what happened with Blaine and Sebastian.**

**Right now I am planing to write their story in flashbacks but if anyone would like a chapter with their past or at least a bit of it I would be happy to do it so tell me if you would like that :) **

**Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and would like me to continue :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**I want to begin by telling everyone that I am so bad whit norse mythology and the things I learned as a child are so different from the way Thor is told that I decided to go my own way with this, so if it is wrong according to the norse mythology, have in mind that I consider this kind of an au. I own nothing :P **

In my younger years I had the reckless mind of my two sons. I would put up fights and live by my own standard, I considered myself over everyone else. The heir of the throne was a honorable and important position, and I had been born into it. My life was already planned and I didn't need to work for anything, so I spent my time getting drunk and just "living the life" as I called it. My father similar to me at an older age, decided that he'd had it with my young stupidity and sent my out to make my own way through Asgard, which meant that he wanted me to find a job and make a living without anyone's help but my own. After proving that I had grown I let back into the place, and my orignal title as heir of the trone, and then king.

It's thanks to that I grew close to the people of Asgard and still to this day I roam the streets greeting my people and lending them a helping hand when ever it's needed. That is how I found Sebastian one night.

* * *

It was an extremely quiet evening in Asgard. Thor and Loki was running around the palace playing some game and it was the only thing that could be heard from whitin the palace. Their games was often lively and rather loud but usually the sounds from the people in Asgard would make enough sound that you didn't really notice how loud the children's game was. It was getting rather annoying hearing them scream and yell at each other so I was racking my mind of a place I could go where their playing wouldn't intrerrupt me.

The night looked so peaceful that I made up my mind to take a walk on the streets of Asgard, I walked down the Heart of Asgard first and then made my way towards the fisher-men's dock. It was then that I heard a piercing shriek in the night. I rush towards the sound, and as I turn a corner I see the reason to the screaming. In a little bundle on a doorstep lies a screaming new born. I walk to the child and carry him up into my arms and tries to stop his crying.

"You must be freezing little child, who could leave you at night in only a thin blanket?" I whisper to the child. Who now is quiet but squirming in my arms.

"The orphange is full your majesty, so we left him out here to, well I think you can figure it out" A voice says from behind me. As I turn I see an old lady with a crocked back. She is holding a basket full with clothes and has a grin to her face. How she can smile at being a part of an almost murdering of a child is beyond me.

"So you leave this poor, helpless child on the street!? There sure is more room for one new born to at least sleep for the night." Her expressions turn into one of fright when she realizes that i'm not as cruel person as she thought me to be.

"Of course Your highness! I will find a place for him immediately! He won't die tonight" The old lady said in a rush trying to convince me that she was somehow suitable to care for a child, but my mind had already been set.

"I can't trust you with this child or any other, as of right now you are no longer and employe of this orphanages, You will leave to find another job more fitting for your character, And don't try and argue with me on this matter, you should feel lucky that I didn't give you a Worse punishment." I say and she doesn't even pretend to care for the child anymore, simply runs inside the orphanages, but before she goes I think I hear her mumble: Thank you!

I look down at the child resting in my arms, he is squirming and Stretching his arms out. Once again I start to talk to the child, and this time also let my finger tickle his belly some. The child then open his eyes and I am met with the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen and it feels almost as if the child can see through my very soul with those piercing eyes.

"I shall bring you back to the palace and raise you as one of my own. You will be called Samuel, no that doesn't fit you right. Si- no. Sa- no. Se-Sebastian?" The child gives out what sounded like a laugh so I take it he likes it. "My son Sebastian."

* * *

Growing up being the youngest of three is hard enough, but then to have one of your brothers be the god of mischief is just plainly unfair. It was as though the only thing Thor and Loki could bond over was mocking me, at least that's how I saw it. Worst is that after all that their behavior hasn't changed one bit towards me as they grew up, if anything it grew worse.

That is also the reason why I am stuck in the celling to the throne room. Mother and Father have been searching for me for quite some time now. I had been gone since dawn and it was almost midnight now so I can understand their concern, and I wanted to be found, but Thor and Loki had cast a spell upon me which made it impossible for me to speak. So screaming: I'm up here. Would do me no god since no one would even hear me.

I soon saw Thor and Loki entering the room, laughing themselves silly at my misfortune. Father on the other hand would have nothing of it and started screaming at them that their brother missing is no laughing matter. It was then that Thor pointed at me and whitin seconds I was down safe and sound.

"Sebastian are you alright? It must have been horrible up there sweetheart, have you been stuck up there all day?" Mother says to me gently checking out for any kind of injury. Before I can answer any of her questions she has turned towards thor and Loki.

"How could you two do this!? You complete morons, who's idea was it to hang your brother up in the roof! He could have been seriously hurt!" Thor and Loki look to the floor both mumbling different excuses and shockingly looking guilty.

"I am fine alright? They even brought me food earlier! It's no big deal I just want to go to sleep. If you really find this nescessarily then can we please save it for morning?" I ask faking a yawn to make it more believable. Mother and father agrees immediately telling me to go and get some rest. As I walk towards my chambers I hear Mother and Father keep on lecturing my brothers, and it gives me quite some satisfaction.

* * *

"I want to go to Midgard. Permanently" I state during dinner. My announcement is met with total silence. At least until Mother breaks it food forgotten and the most hurt expression I have ever seen on her face.

"A-Are you not ha-happy h-h-here?" My mother asks her voice wavering. It still amazes me how much she cares.

"No Mother it's not that. It just feels like something is missing and that what I'm searching for I can't find here, but instead at Midgard. I know it sounds strange but I've been having these dreams of a place and I somehow know that it's Midgard. Please Mother try to understand, you were after all the one who told me to follow my destiny whatever it may be, and I have a feeling that this is it." I say, trying to explain myself so that they can understand and still allow me to go to Midgard.

We all sit silently after that, the other members of my family all wear different masks of disbelief and confusion. Thor is the one to break the silence by clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably.

"Dear Brother Sebastian, if this is brought on by Loki and my treatment of you then you needn't worry. Even if we act as if we don't care, you are our Brother and we love you like one. We will even stop our endless bullying towards you if you feel like it affects such a big part of your life, so much that you want to go to another world." Thor says in a rush and I see Loki nodding his head along, agreeing to what Thor was saying. It's new for them to show any kind of affection to me, and it is very strange if I'm going to be honest, but still it feels warming and my hearts sweel at Thor's ashamed eyes as he looks down. I have already made up my mind though and they can't change it by sweet talking me out of it, after all I'm not a little kid anymore.

"It's not that, I made this decession on my own and you can't change my mind. I can not find the words to explain it but deep in my heart I know I need to do this, so please just try and support me in this choice." I state and this time Mother stretches her hand towards mine and holds it with her delicate slender fingers.

"Of course my sweer Sebastian, of course we'll support you in your choice. I just don't even want to think of this place without you and I think I speak for everyone when I say that. You are still just a kid and it's going to be so hard to let you go, bit if you insist that it's what you really want, then we won't stop you" My Mother says softly, stroking my hand meanwhile. Then she lifts her hand up to my cheek and brush some hair out of my eyes, and I cant help but wonder why everything had to be so perfect before I left. No matter what though I can feel a kind of a burning, a yearning from whitin whose feed by the knowledge that soon, very soon, it will get it's wish fulfilled, and knowing that wipes away any other worries or emotions.

* * *

"You know that you are being undeniably selfish right?" I look up at the sound of Loki's voice and see him leaning against the frame of the door. He is standing there looking at his nails but, picking dirt from underneath them I think. Then he looks up and starts to speak.

"May I enter Brother?" Loki asks and I stretch out my arms in an invitation to join me on the bed. He steps inside the room and closes the door behind him.

"What can I d-"

"Don't talk, just listen and then you can talk. As I said before, you are being incredibly selfish in this, you know Mother and Father always loved you the most, you are their little prince and they value you more then anything else. Don't try to 'change' my mind on that point, it's just how it is. Thor and myself are the older siblings, and we are loved as such. One day the throne of Asgard will be passed on to one of us and not you. So your stay here may feel pointless but it isn't, you are not a burden and not a threat to anyone of us. We adore you and this wouldn't be the same place without you. Imagine me and Thor being here alone, we only really get along with you here. So please stay, maybe not for you but for me and the rest of the family. Promise me you'll think about it." Loki says in an even voice, and he sounds so genuine that it twists something inside of me, as the long lost guilty resurface.

_I can't tell him that I am leaving, I don't want to put him through that. He has never showed this side of himself. Why does everything have to work out around here just before I leave?_

Loki stands once again after sometime and starts to make his way to the door.

"I'm not going" I state quietly, and I feel sick to my stomach voicing that lie, Even more when Loki turns and looks so excited. He runs up to me and hugs me for the first time in years, whispering a soft thank you. We talk for some until he says he should leave and let me sleep.

As soon as he's gone I sit down at my desk composing a letter for my family. It takes about an hour for me to finish the letter, then I stand up and grab a bag packing it to the brim with different things my Mother had said would help me when I got down to earth. Apparently they had been given to Asgard from Midgard centuries ago, and the humans on Midgard was searching desperately for these remains. This meant that all I had to do was sell the remains to get on my feet and be well on my way for the journey Midgard had to offer me.

With my bag slung over my shoulder I climb out my window and starts to make my way towards the Bifrost, and Midgard.

**Sp that was chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be written from Blaine's prespective so if you are wonder where he is, that is the answer ;D **

**Please leave a review telling me what you think if you have time, it really helps me write faster c:**

**Okay well I guess that's it, have an amazing night/evening/morning/day :D**

**Until next time.**


End file.
